1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for training novice drivers to scan the driving area with an effective eye-movement pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor training aids for driver training instruction are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,457 discloses a simulated wheel and dashboard from which the driver can maneuver a miniature car. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,956 discloses an indoor simulator with a wheel, dashboard, screen opposite the driver and at least one synthetic image in a rear view mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,249 discloses a board game for learning to solve defensive driving problems. What is needed beyond the prior art is an instructional tool for training a student driver in the specific technique of scanning while viewing multiple objects such as the dashboard, rear view mirrors and multiple objects in the forward area of vision. Such a device should be designed so that it supports teaching one particular skill of achieving effective eye movement patterns.